VS 3: Vinewood
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: After the nightmare in the Ministry, Harry is informed of the true prophecy and he has a breakdown . . . in the arms of the Dark Lord Voldemort. HP/LV pairing. Oneshot. Slash.


**Title: **Vinewood

**Author: **SweetlyDesolated

**Pairing: **Harry/Voldemort

**Series: **Vinewood - see profile for more information

**Summary: **After the nightmare in the Ministry, Harry is informed of the true prophesy and he has a breakdown…in the arms of the Dark Lord Voldemort. HP/ LV

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and his friends. I claim the unnamed followers, though, as well as Harry's title.

* * *

"Save your own bloody world!" Harry screamed at the man. He raged in Dumbledore's office, not twenty minutes after the episode, not fifty after the death of his last established family member, Sirius Black.

Dumbledore's white-haired head shook mournfully. "I am afraid I cannot, Harry. You are the one marked, stated by the prophesy. You are the one responsible for felling Lord Voldemort."

The green-eyed teen narrowed his eyes. His wild black hair swayed around his head like there was a constant breeze. "No, find some other martyr to help you."

Harry spun on one heel, not towards the door, as Dumbledore expected (and he had warded it to prevent the teenager's escape), but to the window spanning an entire wall of his office up in the tallest tower. The boy placed one small hand against a pane of the clear glass. His eyes closed and his forehead fell to rest on the cool surface.

Dumbledore stood from his desk, prepared to go to the boy and offer what false comfort he could. The man's long, gaudy robes swept passed the edge of his desk when the teen's eyes opened, glinting _Avada_ _Kedavra_ green.

"Thank you, Great Lady," Dumbledore heard the boy whisper. He lunged forward desperately, fingers spread to catch the boy's arm, when Harry tumbled through the window – the closed window. There was not a single misplaced fragment of glass.

Dumbledore's reflexes pulled the wand from its sleeve in a moment's time. He sent a hasty blasting hex at the window as he ran to it, only to have to duck as the spell was refracted to him again. He shook his head, long hair swaying at his back and chest.

Albus' wrinkled forehead pressed to the glass above where Harry fell through. He squinted out and down, trying to find a bloody form at the base of the tower; it was too dark for him to see anything in the last dregs of evening twilight.

A dainty crow flew passed the window as Dumbledore spun around, intent on reaching the base of the tower before any unsuspecting child came across Harry's body.

Once outside his tower, the man found nothing; there was no evidence what-so-ever that Harry had been there, not even magical residue as if someone had cleaned the area profusely.

~~~ooo~~~

Hours later, the same dainty crow viewed briefly by Dumbledore clawed at the glass of a manor's lonely window. A well-shaped hand pushed the glass up, and the crow hopped through the opening to land on the man's cloak-protected arm. Black claws dug roughly into the fabric as the bird swayed with the man's walk.

Moments later, and a closed door, brought the animal and the human to a bedroom. The man supported himself on the bed with his back pressed against the stained-wood headboard, the crow balancing on his knee.

A wash of magic came and went, leaving a newly-turned Harry Potter curled up sobbing in the Dark Lord Voldemort's muscular arms. "He-he wants me to ki-kill you to end the wa-war!" the teen wailed against the man's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort asked. His arms wrapped around the boy's back, pulling him tight to his chest. He maneuvered them so they were lying next to each other on the king-sized bed.

"Dumbledore had this memory of a pr-prophecy and it said I was the on-one ma-marked that had to ki-kill you. I don't want to kill y-you!" His hands worked their way around Voldemort's neck to tangle in the thick hair at the base of his skull, pulling Voldemort closer to the distressed teen.

The man smoothed the tears from the teen's face with gentle fingers. He tilted up the chin to gaze firmly into emerald eyes. "You will never have to kill me, and I will never have to kill you. Do you understand? You are much too precious to me for death to separate us," he stated firmly.

Harry's lips managed to turn up into a smile even as his eyes released more salty tears. He pulled Voldemort's face to his, kissing the man's lips.

Voldemort broke the kiss first in order to pull the teen further into the curve of his body. He held Harry until his sobs subsided, the heaves becoming normal breathing once again.

"Now, why don't you get your wand and we'll go and torture some misbehaving followers, hmm?" Voldemort's ruby eyes gazed into Harry's green orbs.

The teen snickered once. He snickered again. Harry broke into a full-out laugh, joined by Voldemort. "That sounds like a good idea," he replied once his breathing was again even. He pressed another brief kiss to Voldemort's lips before pulling out of the man's embrace and rolling from the bed. Harry opened the bedside desk's drawer, retrieving his half-face white and red mask and Vinewood wand. The holly wand lay forgotten in the drawer.

The teen's body disappeared in a lightweight black robe as it was pulled over his head from behind. He allowed Voldemort to fuss with his longer hair, chin-length as the glamours faded away, as the couple made their way from their rooms in Riddle Manor.

Harry swayed with excitement as he followed his lover through the many twisting and convoluted halls of the man's deceased father's home. They entered the main hall; the head table had been replaced by a single throne-like chair when Voldemort had made the place his temporary headquarters.

Harry curled himself cat-like on the man's lap when Voldemort was settled on his throne. One of the followers that lived in the manor, usually helping with the upkeep, or for monitoring dangerous prisoners in the added dungeons, scurried into the room, falling to his knees at their feet. His left arm rose, the sleeve dragging back to display the Dark Mark. Harry whispered into Voldemort's ear who he wanted to call as the man's fingers stretched to summon the Death Eater.

Voldemort chuckled as the figure Apparated into the hall. His lap was filled with a giggling Joker.

The figure cursed at their rotten luck – the Joker was never a good card - or person - to be dealt. The Death Eater wished they were the man who was fortunate to be able to slip through the door and vanish from the minds of the two lords.

The follower sucked in a lungful of oxygen only to release it in a blood-curdling scream as they were tortured under the Crucio, sent by the Dark Lord's own Joker. Before they passed out from pain, the twitching figure caught sight of the Joker kissing their lord full on the mouth, wand aimed carelessly over his shoulder.

The follower's moral was quite high for their person as the couple kissed, ignoring the Death Eater in favor of other damnable pleasures.

~~~ooo~~~

The next morning, a dainty crow flew through the closed window of the Headmaster's office. It shifted into the form of Harry Potter. A well-placed Obliviate took the old man's memories of the past night's escape, and Harry returned to his dorms, relaxed and peaceful once again.

* * *

**I have no idea where this came from. I'm completely clueless. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading a slightly skewed Harry/Voldemort moment. Please review! And flames are accepted.**

**~Deso**

**Edited: July 27, 2010**

**The series listing is in my profile, marked in order. Go there in order to find out what order to read the Vinewood series in (it changes each time I add another ficlet).  
**

**All translations are listed in my profile, with links to the stories and the translators.**

**Edited: December 24, 2010**


End file.
